This invention relates to the art of amusement games, and more particularly to a new and improved coin-operated, electromechanical amusement game to be played by at least two persons.
One area of use of the present invention is in a game resembling hockey or similar contact sports, although the principles of the present invention can be variously applied. It would be highly desirable to provide a game wherein player members operated by persons playing the game can physically interfere with each other in a manner similar to checking in hockey and contact in other sports. The realism provided by the foregoing could be enhanced by providing timing and score keeping functions, by generation of sounds simulating crowd noise at an actual spectator sport and by providing game structure simulating the actual facility where a real game is played. It also would be highly desirable to provide such a game which is truly a game of skill and co-ordination on the part of persons playing the game, rather than being merely a game of chance.